


Under The Desk

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is streaming, and Smarty gets a mischievous idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Desk

Smarty was horny. 

Simply put, that's all it was. Smarty wanted some dick, and his boyfriend Tom was too busy streaming to give it to him. Whining and agonizing over it for a couple minutes, Smarty contemplated just jerking one out in the bathroom, when suddenly he got a mischievous idea. A devilish grin spread across his face as he headed to the room Tom was streaming in. 

Since Tom was talking to chat and playing a game, he didn't hear or see Smarty coming in, and when he did get a glimpse of him, Smarty put his finger to his lips and Tom suspiciously played along. 

Smarty crawled under the desk and ran his hands up and down Tom's thighs, then unzipped Tom's pants and stuck his hand in, stroking Tom's cock. Smarty pulled out the half-hard cock and looked at it hungrily. A rush of excitement ran up his spine at the thought of the stream finding out what was going on. Tom had caught on to what was going on by now, and he tried to push Smarty away with his knee, for fear of giving it away to stream, but that only egged him on more. Smarty gave Tom's cock a long, sensual lick from base to tip and Tom's voice cracked. Hearing Tom joke about it in an attempt to cover it up, Smarty wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked hard, making Tom jump. Really getting into it, Smarty swirled his tongue around the head of Tom's dick, then gave it a few more long licks. Getting used to the rhythm, Tom regained a bit of his composure, and Smarty didn't like that, so he decided to step it up a notch and deepthroated him. Tom let out a soft moan and hid his face from the camera. Smarty bobbed his head faster and faster and Tom finally signed off the stream. 

"God, Smarty, you're such a fucking _whore_ ," Tom said, pushing away from the desk to give Smarty room and take his pants off. Smarty smirked up at him before taking his cock again, slurping away with renewed determination. Tom threw his head back and let out a long, loud, sexy moan. Hearing that, Smarty couldn't take the hotness anymore and finally reached into his own pants, jerking himself off. Noticing Smarty doing so, Tom pulled him up into his lap and kissed him vigorously. The air was charged with sex as they took off their clothes, Smarty grabbing lube from his pocket. Tom took it and slathered three of his fingers in it, then pushing them into Smarty, who moaned brokenly and threw his head back in ecstasy. Tom kissed down Smarty's neck as he worked his fingers in and out of Smarty's ass, prepping him for Tom's cock. 

When Smarty was stretched enough, he pushed Tom's hand away from his ass and sunk down on Tom's cock, both letting out moans as Tom held Smarty up so he could ride Tom on the chair. Smarty bounced up and down, running his fingers through Tom's hair, feeling the pleasure build up. Tom put his hand around Smarty's dick and jerked him in time with his bouncing, and pretty soon it was too much for Smarty, who shot cum across Tom's bare chest with a gasping moan. Smarty's orgasm brought Tom to his, and he slowly got off Tom. 

Cum running down his thighs, Smarty surveyed Tom and laughed at the fucked-out look on his face, the sex hair, and the cum across his chest. 

"You look like a porn star," Smarty said, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed and laughed at each other when they each pulled away. Running his hands through his hair, Smarty turned and flopped on the floor. 

"That was pretty amazing," he sighed, pleased and tired. Tom laughed. "Yeah, it was. I had no idea what you were doing there when you came in," he sort of mumbled as he turned to pick up their clothes. 

Smarty laughed and rolled over, scooping some of the cum from his thighs and ass with his fingers and popping them into his mouth. He glanced up at Tom to see him staring at the computer, his face pale. 

"What's up, babe?" Smarty asked, worried about the look on Tom's face. 

"I..." Tom began, then turned to Smarty. 

 

"I never turned off the stream."


End file.
